Beelick
Beelick is a YLW Pyro TF2 Freak concept created by Icy guy2. Origin Beelick used to be a regular man working at a bee farm. This farm was located next to a nuclear power plant. One day, an accident occurred in the facility, causing a large explosion. This made a large amount of radioactive fallout fly everywhere around it. Because of this, everybody in the nearby area was rushed to the hospital, Beelick included. After months spent in the hospital, he was said to be healthy again. While walking home, he saw that a large amount of bees were attracted to him. Although he initially thought they were going to attack him, he saw that they moved when he moved, and stopped when he stopped. When he finally got home, his wife (who hadn't seen him when he was in the hospital), was terrified. Because of the radioactivity, he had become deformed. While his wife ran out of the house, he sat there silently, thinking of his unsuccsessful future. Because of his deformity, he decided to wear a fireproof suit and a gas mask. After searching for multiple jobs, he turned to the only career that would accept him. Mercanery. After multiple missions, he didn't use the money for plastic surgery like he first thought, but used it to upgrade his suit. After upgrading it, he remembered that time with the bees. After finding a nest, he made the bees follow him. After using them in a mission, he suddenly felt a weird urge. He proceeded to absorbed them into his body. This caused him to grow insect-like appendages. After his team viewed this, they dismissed him, causing him to become a ro assassin. Appearance and Personality Beelick appears as a YLW Pyro wearing the Hive Minder, Deus Specs, and the Stinger. He is usually seen either with his neck downwards, or his body in a croocked fashion. As an assassin, he is naturally silent and focused, making him similair to an introvert. However, unlike most assassins, he doesn't like to kill the allies or subordinates of his target. As he prefers to either leave them alone, or knock them unconscious. He is also quite intelligent. While his teammates may have rushed into battle, he would have stayed behind to protect their sentries from spies. His opinion on his previous team who dismissed him is unknown. But it is presumed that he both hates them, but also has a strange respect for them. Before becoming a mercanery, he was a regular nice guy. Powers and Abilities Because of his bee like body parts, he has increased senses and durability. His bee manipulation allows him to command large swarms of bees, this his signature ability. His bees can sometimes form into weapons which Beelick can use (such as swords and daggers). He can also use his stinger as a weapon. And he also has a YLW flare gun which shoots very sticky honey. Faults and Weaknesses Freaks with strong physical strength can easily break his bug like bones (i.e. Painis Cupcake). And even though he is wearing a fireproof suit, fire based freaks can light him on fire (i.e. LavaSpy). Because of him usually not killing the allies or subordinates of his target, they may suprise attack him while they are "knocked out". Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Pyros Category:YLW Team